Polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) is a well-known semi crystalline resin that has desirable properties. Compared to amorphous resins such as ABS, polycarbonate, and polystyrene, a crystalline resin like PBT shows much better solvent resistance, higher strength, and higher stiffness due to the presence of crystalline spherulites in the resin. PBT resin is used in many applications, where its solvent resistance, strength, lubricity, and rigidity are needed, such as for durable goods that are formed by injection molding, such as in electronic and communications equipment, computers, televisions, kitchen and household appliances, industrial equipment, lighting systems, gardening and agricultural equipment, pumps, medical devices, food handling systems, handles, power and hand tools, bobbins and spindles, and automotive parts in both under-the-hood and exterior applications. PBT is very widely used to form electrical connectors. Through its many blended products, PBT can be tailored to a wide variety of applications.
Conventional PBT molding compositions generally cannot be made from recycled sources of PBT due to a lack of availability of large post-consumer or post-industrial supplies of PBT scrap materials. Polyethylene terephthalate (PET), unlike PBT, is made in much larger quantities and is more easily recovered from consumer wastes or the like.
With increasing demand for conserving non-renewable resources and for more effectively recycling underutilized scrap PET, improved and less costly processes have been sought for deriving PBT or other polyalkylene terephthalates from scrap PET materials, in particular if the resulting derived polyalkylene terephthalate compositions possess desirable physical properties such as tensile strength, impact strength, and thermal properties.
Polyalkylene terephthalate made from recycled or scrap PET is herein referred to as “modified polyalkylene terephthalate.” “Modified polyalkylene terephthalate” includes “modified PBT,” wherein the polymer is modified in that it contains at least one residue derived from the polyethylene terephthalate component used in the process. The residue can be either incorporated into the structure of the polymer or present in admixture with the resin composition. Modified polyalkylene terephthalates can identifiably differ slightly from PBT that is not made from scrap PET (“virgin PBT”) by such modifications which, however, can be controlled so that the modified PBT has desirable properties comparable or similar to virgin PBT with little or no adverse effects.
Modified polyalkylene terephthalate can generally be made by reacting alkylene diol such as 1,4-butanediol with PET particulates, for example flakes, in the presence of a transesterification catalyst, for instance, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,902,263. In general, processes for preparing polyesters by depolymerizing aromatic polyesters in the presence of polyols are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,611 describes a process for converting waste polyethylene terephthalate (PET) to either poly(ethylene-co-butylene terephthalate) or polybutylene terephthalate by reaction with butanediol. Example 11 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,611 patent shows a PBT polymer being formed with a complete replacement of ethylene glycol by butanediol. U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,601 and published U.S. Pat Application 20090275698 (A1) describe a process for making PBT from PET by reacting PET with butanediol.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,129,301; 6,020,393; 4,328,059, and United States Publication No. 2005/0113534 disclose various catalysts for the polymerization of polyesters. Tetraalkyl titanates have been most commonly used as catalysts for PBT polymerization. The various titanates can include tetraisopropyl titanate, tetrabutyl titanate, and tetra(2-ethylhexyl) titanate. JP 60147430 discloses a method of producing polyester by esterifying terephthalic acid, adipic acid and 1,4-butanediol in the presence of titanium compound and a pentavalent phosphorus compound. U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,738 B1 discloses a process for producing copolyester containing adipic acid in the presence of TYZOR IAM (available from DuPont), which was prepared through the combination of TPT (tetraisopropyl titanate) and a mixture of butyl phosphate and dibutyl phosphate. These catalysts, however, have not been used for the production of modified polyalkylene terephthalates from PET.
At the end of the polymerization process, the catalyst is typically not quenched (deactivated) in the resin composition. Unfortunately, an active catalyst in the resin composition can sometimes lead to undesirable reactions in subsequent processing of the modified polyalkylene terephthalate to make blends or compositions. On exposure to high temperature and humidity, blends and compositions containing the modified polyalkylene terephthalate can exhibit hydrolytic degradation, especially under caustic conditions. Another problem associated with some blends is transesterification, which can lead to loss of mechanical properties.
Catalyst quenchers such as phosphoric acid can be added to thermoplastic compositions to prevent such transesterification, but they can also promote degradation of polymer chains and contribute to a decrease in polymer molecular weight and greater hydrolytic instability. The use of phosphite stabilizers is less satisfactory because of the tendency for phosphites to be unstable to both hydrolysis and oxidation. Although the use of chain extenders can help to counterbalance the effect of the quencher, it is desirable to eliminate the use of either quencher or chain extender additives as a necessity.
Insufficient hydrostability of modified polyalkylene terephthalate can lead to chain cleavage, the extent of which depends on the exact conditions of exposure to water or humidity. Temperature, time of exposure, and pH are all important. Both acids and bases can catalyze ester hydrolysis. Decomposition modified polyalkylene terephthalate can be accelerated in aqueous acid or base, or if the polymer matrix of modified polyalkylene terephthalate contains free acid or base additives. Since a reaction product of polyalkylene terephthalate hydrolysis is itself a carboxylic acid, the hydrolytic decomposition of a polyalkylene terephthalate such as PBT is autocatalytic, as depicted in Scheme 1.

Thus, there remains a need for new and improved catalysts or processes for the production of modified polyalkylene terephthalates that are effective in polymerization, but which do not have adversely impact the properties of the resulting modified polyalkylene terephthalate. There is also a need eliminate the necessity of using either quencher or chain extender additives in preparing modified polyalkylene terephthalates. There is a further need for modified polyalkylene terephthalates with improved properties including hydrostability as well as polymer compositions derived therefrom.